


Песок и где-то глубже

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Caves, M/M, Mind Meld, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная высадка на планету, где, казалось бы, просто нечему и негде случаться. Фик-бродилка с болотами, пещерами, инопланетными штуками и древними тайнами.</p>
<p>Эту планету я придумала для крошечного эпизода в другом фике. Но эпизод захотел самостоятельности, планета - подробностей, так что у меня выросло то, что выросло. Вдохновлено Джином Родденберри, учебником Еськова "Жизнь на земле", калякой на черновиках и рассказом Брэдбери "Тот, кто ждет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песок и где-то глубже

Вулканцы за века досконально изучили развитие жизни на своей планете и потому точно знали, что никто из их ближайших предков не мог жить на болотах. Спок, и до этого не сомневавшийся в точности многолетних исследований, все больше убеждался в том, что это правда: высокая влажность совершенно не подходила представителю пустынного вида, вдох требовал все больших усилий, кожа, пресыщенная влагой, зудела, а орган Сэнета отек и от этого у Спока звенело в ушах. Он мог бы подавить симптомы, но в его состоянии это потребовало бы медитации и отвлечения от главной задачи: наблюдения.

Впрочем, он позволил себе 3,9 секунды с приличной вулканцу отстраненной теплотой вспоминать традиционные песчаные ванны возле Ши-Кхара, в которых находил удовольствие его отец, полагая их не только данью традициям, но и полезной процедурой.

Спок наблюдал уже 3.7 часов. И ждал знака.  
***  
(За 10 часов до этого)

Энтерпрайз еще только готовился выйти на орбиту, но биологи уже в предвкушении сновали туда-сюда по палубам, забивая срочными сообщениями все каналы внутренней связи. "Класс М, масса 1.12 земных, удалена от звезды на 1.08 астрономических единицы" - типовая сводка в общедоступном классификаторе была обновлена в первый раз только 47 стандартных суток назад: типичная молодая планета в стороне от изученных путей и звездных баз, она не привлекала к себе внимания до тех пор, пока пролетавший неподалеку "Нельсон" не сделал снимок с дальней орбиты. Всего одна строчка в отчете: "Атмосферы и развитие биосферы соответствуют Земле Нижнего Кембрия" взорвала научные круги, а в маршрут "Энтерпрайза" была срочно добавлена внеплановая остановка.

К высадке на планету готовились максимально тщательно: десант перед траспортировкой проходил дезинфекцию, облачался в защитные костюмы и активировал персональные генераторы ионизирующего поля и внутреннего микроклимата, по несколько раз проверяя прочность креплений и состояние приборов. Новая жизнь планеты была еще слишком молода, чтобы сталкивать ее с живучими земными микроорганизмами. Риски уменьшали как только возможно, разрешив всего три высадки ученых: ксенобиологи, геологи, палеонтологи ("Я еще раз повторяю, мисс Аирини, не больше шестерых в каждой, вам ясно? Да хоть дохлый клингон, совсем нельзя!" - из последних сил держал оборону Кирк). После - беспилотная установка стационарных подводных трикодеров, финальным аккордом - монтаж наземного оборудования и активация маячка "Охраняемая территория Федерации".

Разумеется, в транспортаторной было слишком тесно: восторженные ученые, с нетерпением ждущие высадки, только что вернувшихся, не попавшие в команду для высадки вовсе, ассистенты и лаборанты, носящиеся по всему кораблю со стопками паддов в руках, техники, сгрудившиеся вокруг сложенного вдоль стен оборудования. Бейрин Аби, не отрывая глаз от документов и прижимая комм к уху плечом, распорядилась: 

\- Группа два, освободите транспортаторную, группа три, готовность по команде. 

Движение в зале на короткое мгновение замерло, чтобы тут же закрутиться в новых направлениях. Определенно, лейтенант Аби в полной мере заслуживала должности заместителя в научном отделе: будучи чистокровным человеком, она, тем не менее, умела концентрироваться на нескольких делах одновременно, отлично расставляла приоритеты и безупречно руководила учеными, зачастую ставящими свои исследования выше Устава. И при этом была минералогом с мировым именем. В самом начале их миссии, принимая падд с приказом о назначении на "Энтерпрайз" у миниатюрной девушки, выглядящей едва ли на шестнадцать земных лет, Спок не мог и предположить, насколько выгодным будет это приобретение и всякий раз убеждался, что решение назначить ее своим заместителем было только логичным.

В очередной раз низко загудели дезинфицирующие установки: последняя научная группа готовилась к высадке. Поставив визу в очередном отчете, Аби коротко выдохнула и обратилась к Кирку:

\- Капитан, глубоководный зонд был только что запущен.

\- Все в порядке?

\- У нас - да. Но на поверхности солнца возмущения. Скорее всего, ионный шторм часов через семь.

\- Скорее всего? - все же спросил Спок, недовольный неточностью своего заместителя.

\- Скорее всего, - твердо повторила Аби. - Целенаправленных наблюдений за звездой не велось, можно только оценить. В зависимости от метода анализа - от шестидесяти до восьмидесяти процентов. И такой же разброс по мощности.

\- Но мы же успеем? - спросил Кирк, не давая Споку шанса выговорить подчиненной за настолько неточный ответ.

\- По графику до вашей высадки два часа. И не более сорока минут на поверхности. Не думаю, что будут проблемы.

Очевидно, такой ответ удовлетворил капитана, и он позволил нетерпеливо ждавшему энсину увести себя в инженерную, на ходу выслушивая торопливый рассказ о новых инструкциях, пришедших из штаба, и о том, как они не сочетаются с несанкционированными модификациями мистера Скотта.

Через два часа и шесть минут стоящий за пультом транспортатора курсант Ярсон суетливо донастраивал приборы, корректируя поправку на ионизацию атмосферы. С учетом его неопытности, Спок предпочел бы лично проверить установки, но только месяц и три дня назад капитан рекомендовал Споку, дословно: "Не дергать практикантов без повода, сами справятся", так что, вероятно, в этом случае с педагогической точки зрения имело смысл оставить все как есть. Кроме того, они уже прошли дезинфекцию и тратить время на повторную процедуру было нелогично.

Еще раз убедившись, что все в норме и оборудование погружено на платформу, Кирк твердо кивнул:

-Запускайте.  
***  
Они оказались на прибрежной отмели - бесконечного илистого болота, в котором бурно булькала молодая, причудливая, неизученная еще жизнь. Трикодер радостно (Спок не мог отделаться от этой нелогичной ассоциации) попискивал, фиксируя новые и новые факты. А рядом лежало девяносто восемь килограммов двести пять граммов оборудования, которое следовало установить на место, идеально подходящее по данным георазведки: древнее стабильное плато, вдали от разломов тектонических плит, не слишком удаленное от океана - вместилища местной жизни, но и не слишком близкое к берегу, затапливаемому во время штормов. Идеальная площадка, расстояние до которой составляло более шести километров. Кирк резко сдернул комм с пояса:

\- Транспортаторная, прием. Курсант, я понимаю, что вы здесь только месяц и еще учитесь. Но объясните мне, - в паузе Спок явно слышал проглоченное ругательство, - как можно было промахнуться на шесть километров? Вы что, транспортатор в первый раз увидели? 

В ответ из трубки раздались оправдания - настолько невнятные и жалкие, что Кирк поморщился и перебил:

\- Переместите нас в точку назначения... Впрочем, нет, пусть это лучше сделает мистер Скотт. От вас жду рапорт. Свободны, - Кирк с силой щелкнул крышкой. 

И принялся ждать, разумеется, демонстративно, всем видом показывая окружающей трясине свое долготерпение. Спок демонстрацию увидел и оценил, но присоединяться к ней был не намерян: те оценочные 4,85 минут, которые требовались мистеру Скотту на то, чтобы добраться до транспортаторной, могли быть потрачены на сбор новых данных. Трикодер нервно сообщал о повышенном уровне ионизации, динамик фонил.

Шесть минут спустя Спок почувствовал легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев - признак неуверенной фиксации транспортатоного луча - но оно тут же отпустило, чтобы сразу же нахлынуть второй волной, также безрезультативно. И 2,5 минуты спустя - снова, после чего, сердито выдохнув, Кирк вновь открыл комм.

\- Транспортаторная, в чем дело?

В этот раз ему отвечал мистер Скотт, взволнованно, но все же несравнимо четче, увереннее и профессиональнее, чем курсант только что - четко, даже несмотря на помехи и треск в трубке:

\- Простите капитан, огромная вспышка на солнце. В обычную магнитную бурю мы вы вас легко вытащили, но тут такой шторм. Разве что Сулу на шаттле послать, на ручном может долететь до вас, - голос сорвался электронный гул и треск.

\- Скотти, Скотти, прием, - Кирк постучал по задней панели комма, бесполезный, но такой типичный жест. - Обещали шесть баллов? Да тут все девять.

Сигнал потерялся в шипении. Со вздохом оборвав связь, капитан наконец-то огляделся. Такому энергичному человеку как он, пейзаж вряд ли мог внушить оптимизм: куда хватало взгляда, тянулась бесконечная илистая отмель, лишь с одной стороны поднимаясь и превращаясь в плато, возвышавшееся над плоской и низкой равниной. Защитный костюм надежно изолировал от внешнего мира: жаркого, сырого, с тяжелым, густым воздухом, наполненным запахом гниющих водорослей и отмерших организмов, запахом древнего огромного болота.

Логика диктовала, что следует дождаться окончания ионного шторма, но предварительные оценки не радовали: даже самый оптимистичный прогноз давал не менее пяти с половиной часов бездеятельного ожидания, которые предстояло провести стоя по пояс в густом иле. И это не говоря даже о том, что капитан от вынужденного бездействия изведет и себя, и попытается, безусловно, извести его. К тому же – это стало заметно не сразу – вязкая почва медленно затягивала, а значит, оставаться на месте было самоубийственным решением.

Словно подтверждая его мысли о необходимости движения, капитан обреченно вздохнул:

\- Нам на то плато нужно, мистер Спок?

\- Положительно, это и есть наша первоначальная цель.

Оценочные семь километров пути - расстояние, казалось бы, не столь значимое - даже с учетом груза и ограничений человеческого организма - могли быть преодолены за не более чем 1,74 часа на равнинной местности. Или 2,8 часа – в чуть более сложных условиях. Первые же шаги по илистому мелководью и перспектива подъема по осыпающемуся скользкому склону позволяли оценить время движения в неутешительные 3,7 часов, не считая необходимых остановок, о которых Спок счел нужным предупредить:

\- Содержание кислорода в атмосфере - 16,7%. С учетом возможностей наших регенераторов я бы рекомендовал комфортный темп движения с частыми короткими привалами.

\- Комфортный - значит комфортный, - обреченно вздохнул Кирк, питавший слабость к энергичным марш-броскам. - Хорошо хоть комары здесь еще не наэволюционировали. Трикодер нам покажет маршрут получше, или все совсем плохо?

Трикодер, определенно, мог проложить "маршрут получше", в обход глубоких заводей и трясины, но, судя по краткому ругательству Кирка, даже этот путь капитан оценил как "совсем плохо".

Брести пришлось медленно, внимательно глядя под ноги и контролируя каждый шаг: легко было если не поскользнуться на покрытых слизью камнях, то увязнуть в густом иле или запутаться ногой в густой путанице водорослевого болота. Легкие и удобные поначалу защитные костюмы, одеваемые поверх формы, хоть и поддерживали микроклимат, регенерируя кислород и отводя излишнюю влагу, все же были созданы не для длительных прогулок. Слишком свободные штанины, тонкая мембрана, недостаточная фиксация ноги - одежда скорее лаборантов, чем путешественников. Но вместо того, чтобы доработать ее, разработчики предпочли заняться внешним видом: изящно изогнутые светоотражающие полосы, богатая текстура ткани, избыточный, в чем-то даже вычурный крой. И - ни один из членов экипажа не называл эту конструкцию иначе как "нелепой" - правый рукав уставного красного, голубого или золотого цвета и с соответствующим званию количеством полос.

Мешанина из водорослей превратила путь в изощренный тест на выносливость и выдержку: без вулканского самоконтроля Спок вряд ли мог бы спокойно в очередной - семьдесят шестой раз - останавливаться для того, чтобы выдернуть с громким хлюпанием ногу из густой глинистой массы или выпутать ее из обмотавших длинных нитей водорослей. Капитан, даже не пытаясь сохранять эмоциональное равновесие, провожал очередное препятствие экспрессивным выражением, сперва едва слышно бурча под нос, а потом и вовсе почти вслух, так что Спок решил все же прокомментировать: 

\- Капитан, признаться, я не ожидал от вас столь виртуозного владения обсценной лексикой.

\- Не ожидал? Я, знаешь ли, и курсантом, и младшим офицером был, и на ученья ездил не для того, чтобы фиалки нюхать, - в его голосе Споку слышалась будто бы даже обида.

\- Очаровательно. Неужели вы хотите сказать, что упомянутые действия сексуального характера с болотами вы совершали именно тогда?

Джим улыбнулся - буквально на секунду, так тепло и уютно, как это умел делать только он. Естественно, нелогично было полагать, что истинной целью этого высказывания Спок полагал именно эту улыбку, а не рекомендуемое психологами "разбавление обстановки" или же указание на абсурдность конструкций и на невозможность осуществления заявленных действий.

Яркая луна, видимая даже при дневном свете, спустилась ниже к горизонту, задевая самым краем вершину плато, к которому они пробирались уже не первый час. На ближайшем привале Спок сконцентрировался, скользнув в короткую медитацию: неуместно-поэтичные образы были вовсе не к месту, их следовало оставить для часов, всецело посвященных занятию искусствами. А его контроль был все еще недостаточно хорош, если слабел лишь от вида некомфортной среды. 

Далеко на юге проблескивали пестрые всполохи полярных сияний, и это в низких широтах. "Не менее 7 часов до разрешения на транспортацию, не менее 3 часов запрета на навигацию в атмосфере" - привычно сложился в голове прогноз. Увы, неутешительный и бесполезный.   
***  
Каменный уступ был мало того, что крутым, но еще и удивительно (ожидаемо?) скользким. "Цианобактерии, нитчатые, вид не определен. Произвести обработку?" - злорадно поинтересовался трикодер. Тончайший слой, достаточный, чтобы превратить подъем по крутому склону на пятнадцатиметровую высоту в серьезное испытание даже для вулканца. Остановиться в пятнадцати метрах от цели было бы вопиюще нелогично (капитан назвал это: "Обидно", а еще: "Западло").

Не говоря ни слова, Спок снял со спины связку приборов и, придирчиво осмотрев их, отсоединил биоанализатор, обвитый торчащими трубками и локаторами - революционный прибор, одна из удачнейших разработок филиала Вулканской академии наук, обладающий всеми достоинствами, кроме легкости и компактности. О том, чтобы поднимать его наверх вместе с остальной аппаратурой, не могло быть и речи. А освободившиеся длинные и прочные ремни могли сыграть роль хоть какой-то страховки.

Пока Спок заканчивал с приготовлениями, Кирк успел осмотреть склон и найти место, откуда можно было бы начать подъем: кусок гранита с крупными выступами, за которые можно уцепиться.

-Логично будет, если я полезу первым, - Спок мягко отстратил от стены капитана, уже примерившегося к стенке. И - последнее время реакции капитана не были для него неожиданностью - он знал, что после неуверенной пары мгновений (человеческая борьба эго и разума) тот спокойно отойдет в сторону, признавая решение Спока. Продиктованное, разумеется, оценкой физических возможностей и просчетом всевозможных рисков. 

И, пока Спок преодолевал первые метры высоты, он чувствовал на себе пристальный - оценивающий? изучающий? - взгляд капитана, но, пусть и было интересно узнать, в чем дело, он ничем не показал, что заметил наблюдение и молча сдвинулся на соседний уступ, чтобы тут же полезть дальше вверх. Движения были привычны и отточены до автоматизма, разве что вездесущие наслоения простейших делали задачу сложнее.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты в детстве по деревьям лазал, - донеслось снизу: Джим Кирк обработал информацию и сделал свой неожиданный, но неточный только в деталях вывод.

\- В пустынях Вулкана не выжить, не умея взбираться по скалам. Это часть наших традиций и обязательный элемент физического воспитания.

Джим самодовольно хмыкнул, как всегда, когда узнавал что-то неожиданное для себя о старшем помощнике и после этого до самого верха молчал, полностью сосредоточившись на движении вверх. Лез он уверенно, и Спок мог только предполагать, когда капитан мог так отточить эти навыки: веревка страховки между ними ни разу не натянулась.

Плоская вершина плато была сухой и не проваливалась под ногами - само по себе наслаждение после долгого пути по бесконечной топи. Поставив, наконец, оборудование (о Кирке правильнее было бы сказать "скинув"), они позволили себе отдохнуть, устроив полноценный получасовой привал, а не короткую передышку в пути. И только после этого заняться оборудованием: определение точной координаты и ориентирование по магнитным полюсам, биоклей, активация. Дополнительные анализаторы, высокоточный геологический трикодер, направленный передатчик, маяк. Уровень авторизации 9: капитан, подтверждено первым офицером.

\- Пошледний аналижатор оштался, эта ждоровая дура, - невнятно сообщил Кирк, не выпуская из зубов ультразвуковую отвертку и пытаясь наладить что-то в забарахлившем регистраторе. - Шходишь? Я тут пошти законшил.

"Сходишь". Можно было бы оставить прибор и дождаться окончания ионного шторма. Но брошенное на половине пути дело причиняло бы Споку (как и Кирку, несомненно, в первую очередь - Кирку) куда больший дискомфорт, чем необходимость спускаться, проскальзывая по неверному, сыпучему и скользкому грунту, цепляясь за едва заметные выступы. В последний раз убедившись, что помощь здесь не нужна - капитан по локоть зарылся в провода, пытаясь понять, что не так с прибором и что-то бормоча сквозь зубы, - Спок аккуратно начал двигаться вниз, удерживаясь за веревку. Скользить со страховкой было не так уж и сложно, но веревка кончалась на середине пути. Перехватившись плотнее за скользкий выступ, он сделал еще шаг вниз и отпустил веревку. И медленно выдохнул, чуть успокаивая ускорившееся сердцебиение: не следовало позволять инстинктивным реакциям излишне контролировать состояние тела. Трех секунд паузы было достаточно, и, выверяя каждый миллиметр, он продолжил спуск, пытаясь нащупать хоть какую-то опору, но то, что не скользило под подошвой, моментально крошилось: такие сложные породы плохо подходили для скалолазания и были, несомненно, доказательством интересной геологии этой местности.

Камни хрустели, но держали, пока очередной выступ, на который он перенес свой вес, не оказался обманчиво надежен, не выдавая своих намерений до последней секунды и с негромким треском не отломившись от небрежно удерживающей его породы. Не привыкший к лазанию по скользкому крошащемуся камню (да будут благословенны ноздреватые песчаники Вулкана!), Спок успел только кое-как сгруппироваться и, обдирая бока, съехал вниз по камням в зеленоватую жижу.

Для того чтобы выбраться из вязкой массы, пришлось приложить немалое усилие: глина и ил норовили затянуть добычу поглубже, а руки соскальзывали с неверного берега - тех же мелких камней и скользкой гальки. Позволив себе пять секунд короткого отдыха, он сделал последний сильный рывок и оказался на берегу. Судя по всему, падение обошлось без значимых последствий, если не считать покрывший его изрядный - очередной - слой грязи, в котором энергично перемещались разнообразнейшие представители местной фауны (сквозь глину ярко просвечивали разноцветные сигналы трикодера, переключившегося от удара в автоматический режим). Можно было возвращаться к работе, но тут взгляд Спока привлекла темная, стремительно приближающаяся со стороны солнца точка. Если бы в постулате о неудачном дне была логика, Спок бы назвал текущий день именно так: крайне неудачным. Скорость, траектория, конфигурация, тепловой выброс - ни один из кораблей известных цивилизаций не обладал таким набором характеристик, но каждая деталь по отдельности была узнаваемой, а значит, все вместе давало единственно верный ответ: сиальцы. 

В 2157 году «Джек Харкнесс», изучавший тихий сектор вдали от воинственных клингонов и ромуланцев, добрался до малоизученной звезды, возле которой обращалась планета класса М. Обитатели звали ее Сиаль. И они, только начавшие осваивать ближний космос, умудрились не только угнать корабль исследователей, но и разобраться в нем настолько, чтобы уже через год отбить от конвоя грузовик, везший дилитий и оборудование для ремонта.

За прошедшие с тех пор неполные сто лет сиальцы стали серьезной проблемой для секторов, куда смогли дотянуться: их маленькие, юркие кораблики были отлично защищены от едва ли не любых атак, превосходно прятались, а их экипаж воровал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Они не входили в Орионский синдикат, ни с кем официально не враждовали - но и не заключали союзов. Официально Федерация не признавала проблемы, неофициальный же декрет рекомендовал по возможности не связываться. Базы на других планетах сиальцы строили редко и бросали без жалости, а родную планету защитили чем-то, что даже дотошные вулканцы признали неклассифициируемым: сумасшедшее, не ясно, как вообще работающее месиво из технологий Федерации, клингонов, ференги, горнов, толианцев, десятков известных и множества неизвестных цивилизаций.

Их корабль скользил в атмосфере невероятно быстро, скорости, недоступные серийным моделям Федерации.У сиальцев серийных кораблей не было вовсе, каждый их корабль собирался по отдельности из того, что удалось украсть в этот раз. Конечно же, ремонт превращался в нетривиальную задачу, а ломались они слишком часто, но, похоже, сиальцев все устраивало. 

Целью сиальцев было только что установленное оборудование – это было более чем очевидно. Сиальцы не убивали без необходимости, а потому непосредственной угрозы жизни Джима, вероятно, не было. Следовало скрыться и дождаться удачного момента, чтобы действовать не только решительно, как и положено офицеру Звездного флота, но и эффективно. И, уже вжавшись в углубление в скале, он понял, что первичная информация об ущербе, нанесенном ему падением, была не точна: один из генераторов защитного экрана треснул и был готов вот-вот отказать, а возле лопаток начала скапливаться влага. Высокотехнологичная и удобная ткань не отличалась особой прочностью, а значит, неприятное давление воды на тело скоро должно было смениться еще более отвлекающим и крайне дискомфортным ощущением влаги на коже и в легких. "Что есть - то есть" - устало, словно уговаривая себя, повторил про себя формулу Спок. И только установленный контроль разлетелся вдребезги, едва он услышал крик Джима:

\- Еще и дисрапторы, мать вашу?! Не стреляйте, я сдаюсь! Слышите?! Я сдаюсь!

Информацию об относительной безопасности сиальцев для личного состава следовало признать устаревшей.

Спок не думал, что ему придется когда-нибудь, по меткому выражению Чехова, "партизанить на болотах". Вжавшись в камень, уже через 10,3 минуты он почувствовал спиной ожидаемые сырость и холод и сосредоточился на контроле своего тела, не позволяя себе отряхнуться, пока не затихнет деловитая суета наверху. Как и всегда, вода на теле ощущалась мерзко. Не удивительно, что на Вулкане водяной душ так и не был изобретен.  
***  
Говорили негромко, хоть и не таясь особо, но переводчик смог выхватить только обрывочное, пропуская целые куски и теряя, очевидно, многие пласты смысла:

\- Морда - одинаковая, всех гладких и блеклых не различим. Тряпка на лапе - три линии золота, рии-хансу мы слушали, знаем.

\- Проверим.

\- Хотят - рии-хансу, значит, ценное. Хочу я?

\- Хотим? Живое - нет. 

\- Не хотим, ни к чему.

\- Сказал - я. Хотим. Можно. Нужно.

Это было крайне, крайне неоптимистичной новостью: прежде сиальцы с их невероятными способностями к воровству никогда не связывались с похищением людей, бизнесом, традиционным, скорее, для населения Ориона. Дело личной ответственности - спасение капитана - превратилось в миссию федеративного значения: не зная почти ничего о похитителях, оценить и сделать выводы. Пресечь, если это единичный девиантный случай, представить рапорт по форме с нейтральным названием "К признанию расы недружественной Федерации" - если это новая угроза.

В том, что дело новое для похитителей, в их неуверенности Спок видел свой шанс: сиальцы не знали людей, у них не было опыта удержания пленников и они, вероятно, были слабее физически, так что он оценивал в 15,6 процентов вероятность того, что капитан выберется наружу в ближайшие шесть стандартных часов. Зная же о нелогичной, но крайне благоприятной для "Энтерпрайз" способности капитана находить выход в ситуациях, где вероятность положительного исхода и вовсе стремится к нулю, Спок был готов начать действовать в любую секунду и ждал только знака, любого знака.

Вода, протекшая внутрь бесполезного защитного костюма, все сильнее раздражала кожу, а мышцы начали неметь, хотя он и старался разминать конечности, насколько это было возможно в его положении: раз найдя отличную устойчивую выемку в самом верху, скрытую от сиальцев грудой булыжников, он не спешил покинуть ее. Полярные сияния не утихали. В такой шторм любой полет был самоубийством, только поэтому сиальцы были еще здесь и уныло сидели тесным кругом, вяло переругиваясь и нервно поглядывая на небо. Они сновали туда-сюда вокруг корабля, не испытывая, похоже, дискомфорта от климата. Кто-то был явно занят делом, кто-то - просто убивая время в ожидании взлета. Постоянно о чем-то говорили, но теперь уже обсуждали не пленника, а посторонние дела: неполадки с охлаждением в Большом корабле, новые блоки дальней защиты родной планеты, поздравления с новой кладкой в гнезде. Потихоньку начинало смеркаться, и под неровной каменной стенкой начинал расползаться туман. Одно из самых неприятных для вулканцев природных явлений, к счастью, крайне редкое на их родной планете. 

В околотрансовом состоянии Спок фиксировал только значимые события: включение прожекторов сиальцами, доклад о состоянии пленника: "Не дергается, тихо. Сняли трубки - не знаем, к чему. Пищал. Оставить?". Барахливший дегидратор хрустнул и сбросил настройки, со свистом выпустив еще более сырой воздух. Предсказуемые последствия использования менее надежного оборудования для "безопасных" высадок. Спок имел возможность дискутировать с достойным автором этого решения, полковником Грегором Мюрреем, но причины решения уважительными признать не мог. Как, вероятно, и сам Грегор Мюррей, покрасневший и отчего-то обильно вспотевший уже на пятой минуте детального разбора потенциальных проблем.

Сумерки сгущались, но Спок решился спуститься только в почти полной темноте. Излишняя в тумане мера предосторожности, ведь даже днем сиальцы успокоились на том, что быстро прошлись по краю плато, небрежно оглядев в разбросанные булыжники. Пусть так, он не собирался без необходимости рисковать, не сейчас, когда капитан в плену. Аккуратное же исследование нижней части склона выглядело не только безопасным, но и наиболее продуктивным. Тихо спустившись вниз, он скользнул к отколовшимся от основного массива узким столбам: там можно было найти укрытие или же удобное место для обороны.

Передвигаясь вдоль самой стены, он осматривал каждую выемку, каждый выступ, каждый полузатопленный валун. И только обойдя первый столб - острозубый кусок гранита, вырезанный ветром и дождями из известнякового кожуха - он увидел то, на что не смел даже надеяться: узкая, пахнущая холодом дыра в склоне. Вход в пещеру. 

Неуверенно он замер у входа. Стоило исследовать хотя бы начало тоннеля, но отходить далеко было нельзя, ведь его участие могло потребоваться в любую секунду. Все еще раздумывая, он направил трикодер вперед. В такую погоду от сканеров толку было немного, но можно было хотя бы узнать, не загонят ли они себя в тупик. Слабо моргал сигнал глубокого сканирования, показывая ходы на глубине десяти метров, двадцати трех, неуверенно – пятидесяти и разветвленную систему ходов. Немного успокоившись, Спок перевел трикодер на масштабное трехмерное сканирование, но его внимание привлек шум со стороны корабля. Он тут же бросился назад, уже не таясь: как и всегда, побег Джима Кирка сопровождали шумные спецэффекты, хотя тот и мог бы, без сомнения, найти способ уйти тихо. Раздался негромкий хлопок - взрыв, заглушенный переборками корабля, но сердитые, удивленные крики сиальцев утонули в грохоте аварийного открытия люка (судя по звукам - старая клингонская модель).

Он чуть-чуть не добежал до корабля сиальцев, когда сверху раздался крик: "Спок, лови" - и, ни секунды не раздумывая, капитан прыгнул вниз, даже не задумываясь, интуитивно выбрав в темноте верное направление. И Спок, в очередной раз забыв о вероятностях и просчете траектории прыжка, просто подлетел туда, куда подсказывало пресловутое "шестое чувство" и - поймал, вопреки всему, поймал. Вернее сказать, смягчил падение, но это было не столь важно, достаточно было и того, что удалось избежать серьезных травм. По крайней мере, у них было несколько минут преимущества, ведь не настолько же безрассудны сиальцы, чтобы повторять отчаянный прыжок капитана в темноту или вслепую скользить по влажному камню. Значит, не менее 2.5 минут - и этого времени было более чем достаточно. Споку не пришлось ничего объяснять: как всегда, Джим понял его с полужеста и быстро последовал за ним, не оглядываясь. Сверху свистнул дисраптор и луч с шипением ударил в воду неподалеку, но второго выстрела не последовало. Это было логично: пальба в туман по невидимым вертким мишеням - практически бесполезное занятие, сиальцы это тоже должны были понимать.

Сверху запищали трикодеры - ромуланская модель, судя по звукам - и Кирк, не дожидаясь команды, тоже прибавил ходу. Ход в пещеры он увидел сразу же и без подсказки уверенно нырнул в подземелья, где, лишь чуть замедлившись, пополз вперед. Трикодер Спока все еще сбоил и виновато шипел, но показывал неожиданно разнообразные залежи металлов в породе и крохотную пещерку в 53 метрах от них. 

Не сбавляя темпа движения и опустив голову, чтобы не задеть низкий потолок, Спок анализировал и одну за одной отбрасывал стратегии, пока не осталась всего одна, эффективная в их ситуации, но одновременно и отрезающая все пути в отступлению. Пещера была единственно возможным спасением: в лабиринте ходов можно было долго скрываться от погони (Спок находил крайне интересным набор навыков, вынужденно приобретенных им на "Энтерпрайз": так, методики ухода от преследования были досконально изучены им после недельного плена у клингонов). Но шансы было необходимо увеличить до приемлемой величины и, быстро обежав взглядом вход пещеры, Спок, установив фазер на максимум, выстрелил в потолок туннеля, из которого они только что вышли - и тут же быстро пополз вперед. Ровно 5,8 секунд спустя - ровно через секунду после того, как он выбрался из узкого тоннеля, ведущего от входа, за его спиной раздался оглушительный треск - звук расходящейся породы и эхо разнесло грохот по пещере: камни завалили туннель, ровно в тот момент и так он планировал.

Теперь у них было не менее получаса преимущества - или шанс, что их не будут преследовать.

Возле него его капитан смеялся, нервный смех, но еще Спок расслышал шипение от боли. Ответ он получил раньше, чем успел спросить:

\- Все нормально, камень срикошетил. Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Сколько у нас времени?

\- Если решат преследовать - то примерно 34 минуты.

\- Решат-решат, - уверенно кивнул Кирк, - наверняка решат. Дай мне пять минут. И свет.

И, с уверенностью человека, знающего, что любое его пожелание будет моментально выполнено, Кирк, не дожидаясь ответа, выдернул свой фазер из кобуры и на ощупь поддел крышку кожуха.

\- Свет, Спок, - нетерпеливо повторил он.

Зная, что спрашивать сейчас бесполезно, Спок включил блеклую подсветку трикодера. Когда на капитана находило деятельное настроение, лучше всего было просто молча выполнять приказания.

\- Этому на курсах выживания не учат почему-то, - не отрываясь от работы, пояснил Кирк. - Думаю, для нас сейчас один фазер и один фонарь будут полезнее, чем просто два фазера. Есть такая недокументированная возможность. 

Спок не переставал поражаться людской смекалке. Возможность действительно была более чем недокументированная: выставить в режиме калибровки крайне малую частоту, тут же перегреть с ювелирной точностью стабилизатор луча, поймав момент, когда схема еще не отключена, но луч на выходе нельзя назвать когерентным и стабильным, спаять фокусирующие кристаллы в единую полупрозрачную массу и выдрать с корнем усилитель. После демонстрации - ясная и логичная картина, но Спок был на 97,8 процентов уверен: разработчики фазеров любых модификаций никогда не имели в виду чего-то подобного. И потому корректнее это было бы назвать не "возможностью", а "порчей имущества Звездного флота". Если бы такие вещи хоть как-то волновали Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка.

Который успел удовлетворённо оглядеть конструкцию, закрыть корпус, прислушаться и решительно сказать:

\- Уже стучатся. Бежим, пока можно.

Спок повесил трикодера обратно на шею - даже если он показывает только ближний радиус, это было лучше, чем ничего. Метры камня над ними немного гасили помехи, но, вероятно, ионный шторм был в самом разгаре и сигнал быстро тонул в белом шуме. В очередной раз поправив регенератор кислорода (прибор барахлил, но сейчас Спок ничего не мог с этим поделать), он, наконец, понял, что было не так во внешности Джима: в плену с него сняли все приборы, все, что имело какую-то ценность, а потому как раз регенератора у него не было вовсе.

Рука Спока метнулась к поясу, где все еще висела сумка с набором для выживания. И, расстегнув, позволил себе закрыть на секунду глаза: не разбились. 

Любому десанту полагался такой набор: пищевой запас на двое суток, переносное устройство для отделения чистой воды, аптечка, сигнальный маячок. Четыре стандартные ампулы кислородного компаунда лежали на своем месте.

Не тратя ни секунды, он зарядил гипоспрей.

\- У вас отняли регенератор, а это облегчит дыхание. Этот компаунд дольше действует при умеренных нагрузках, но сейчас у нас нет выбора.

Джим немного нервно почесал плечо:

\- Предупреждал бы хоть. Теперь все?

Очевидно, для движения в лабиринте ходов логично было бы выбрать единственное направление обхода - и неукоснительно следовать ему, но, взвесив все, Спок решил, что для начала полезнее будет попытаться оторваться любым нелогичным способом, поэтому на ближайшей развилке они, не сговариваясь, выбрали сначала левый, а на следующей - второй справа коридор. Со стороны входа пока не долетало ни звука, а значит, у них пока было время.

Коридор шел чуть вниз, медленно, но неуклонно. Воздух - все еще слишком влажный - раздражал нервные волокна и рудиментарные волоски на теле Спока становились дыбом. Бессмысленный процесс, но именно сейчас Спок не находил возможным и необходимым для себя контролировать это.  
***  
Спок не знал, когда именно сиальцы зашли в пещеру, просто в какой-то момент примитивное, смутное, отвергаемое физиологами чутье дало ему понять: в пещере они не одни. Хорошо, что им удалось преодолеть значительное расстояние и выбраться из зоны действия сканера.

Вероятно, у этого чутья было безусловно верное и научное объяснение, возможно, легчайшие дуновения воздуха или подсознательно воспринимаемые отголоски эха, иначе как можно было объяснить то, что Кирку хватило доли секунды, чтобы понять то же самое. Слегка приглушив фонарь, они перешли на быстрый шаг, и только тогда Спок смог, наконец, задать давно интересующий его вопрос: 

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, как именно вам удалось сбежать?

\- С людьми не работали, сразу видно, - хмыкнул Кирк, - это тебе не орионские бандиты. Они меня заперли в одну комнату с нашим оборудованием. Руки-ноги как следует связали, это да. Только самоликвидация нашей техники все равно на мой голос завязана. И двери у них от кораблей Федерации, старых. На которых еще код ММ-75 действует. Жаль, угнать не получилось, опять накрутили не пойми чего. Так, пару гадостей подложил, еще долго не взлетят, - Спок был уверен, что слышит в голосе капитана явное самодовольство, - ну и все. Я еще могу кое-как в клингонской и ромуланской технике разобраться, технику Федерации знаю, само собой, но когда все это сразу на толианский пульт управления выведено...

\- Хочу напомнить, что у Толианской Ассамблеи схемотехника принципиально отличается от распространенной у гуманоидов, что делает использование частей их кораблей невозможным.

\- Мне расскажи... Дам Скотти задачку, пусть поиграет.

Голоса - даже их приглушенный шепот - играли эхом на стенах пещеры, а порой доносились искаженные странной акустикой и отражениями от камня отзвуки шума, который вольно или невольно устраивали их преследователи. Коридор полого вел вниз и Спок мог только удивляться, не была ли эта пещера - богато ветвящаяся высокими ходами и насколько это возможно удобная для ходьбы - частью того, что экипаж их корабля называл "капитанским везением".

Он еще раз сверился с прибором. Нелогично, он это делал три целых и семь десятых минут назад и отлично помнил последние показания . Трикодер все еще не работал толком, и это было к лучшему: в этом с преследователями они были на равных, и долго могли незамеченными блуждать по бесконечно ветвящимся коридорам, ожидая, когда сигнал сможет пробиться к "Энтерпрайз", чтобы можно было наконец-то сказать: "Мистер Скотт, поднимайте двоих".

Поиски направления в пещере не требовали особой концентрации - в конце концов, все сводилось к методичному прочесыванию коридоров: направо, где возможно, движение по правую руку, избегать сиальцев. Целью же движения было - если это можно назвать целью - найти самое отдаленное, самое скрытое место, где можно было бы спокойно дождаться завершения этого бесконечного ионного шторма. Но преследователи были где-то неподалеку, и единственное, что они могли себе позволить - это короткие привалы, на которых они раскаляли фазером куски скал, пытаясь согреться, хоть остающийся после таких остановок тепловой след и мог помочь их выследить.

Впрочем, располагая скудными средствами, они сделали все, чтобы их преследователи шли медленно и громко: обрушивали проходы, сбивали удобные спуски, сбивали со следу, заваливая тупиковые ходы, ставя шумные ловушки. Но кожей каждый из них ощущал: сиальцы, пусть и сильно отстав, уверенно шли по следу. Едва слышный даже вулканцу грохот очередного преодоленного завала до них долетал хоть и с большим опозданием, но все же пугающе неуклонно, не давая шанса спрятаться в дальнем углу.

Очередной привал устроили в пещере, больше похожей на вздутие в боковом тоннеле, ответвлявшемся от основного хода на двухметровой высоте. Отточенным движением завалив проход и сплавив камни в монолит, Кирк привалился теплой стене, пытаясь хоть немного обсохнуть и согреться. С едва скрываемым удовольствием Спок присоединился к нему. Сухой воздух, идущий от камней, приятным жаром вливался в легкие, и поглощенный этим ощущением, Спок не сразу смог сконцентрироваться на речи капитана:

\- …Наверное, они все же теплокровные. И по следам хорошо ходят. Сплошная польза от этой вылазки, - Спок безошибочно распознал в голосе капитана иронию. - Думаю, пару дней увольнительной мы точно заслужили.

\- Напомню, что у вас на сегодняшний день уже скопилось 28 суток неиспользованных увольнительных.

\- А у тебя - 47, не лучше.

Высказывание, при всей его точности и формальной логичности, казалось некорректным - но все же Споку молчание виделось приемлемым вариантом ответа и между ними установилось то, что принято называть "уютной тишиной". Спустя несколько минут Джим заговорил снова, задумчиво глядя вверх:

\- Знаешь, я ведь хотел с тобой как-нибудь в увольнительную на Йоту Персея, там на четвертой планете, говорят, потрясающие пещеры. Наверное, уже не актуально, да?

\- Эти пещеры известны своей эстетической привлекательностью и уникальным естественным освещением. Полагаю, пребывание там стало бы ценным опытом, - Спок ненадолго замолчал. - Но, определенно, в ближайшее время я бы предпочел обойтись без спелеологических изысканий.

С улыбкой Кирк протянул ему плитку концентрата. Обычно вулканский организм не нуждался в том количестве пищи, которое считали нормальным люди, но в этот раз его энергозатраты были существенно выше нормы, поэтому "батончик со вкусом жеваного картона" был весьма кстати.

Резкий поворот коридора защищал от тянущегося из глубин сырого сквозняка и позволял хоть немного прогреть воздух, превращая простой тупик в подобие уютной пещеры. Конечно, остающееся после них тепло - очевидная улика для преследователей, четкий знак "здесь был привал", но они не были готовы отказаться от возможности хоть чуть-чуть согреться.

Поежившись, Кирк поднялся на ноги. Нужно было двигаться дальше.

Трикодер помигивал на каждом повороте все более нервно и требовательно, фиксируя полости в породах, залежи металлов, гранитов и органических соединений, искривления магнитных линий, все новые и новые крайне, крайне многочисленные факты, каждый из которых мог бы быть логично обоснован - но не все сразу. Взаимоисключающие, в совокупности - невозможные, как невозможны солнечное затмение в полнолуние, амфибия с сухой кожей, андорианский криочервь с жидкой кровью. Или пещера на молодой планете с неровной белесой, явно полимерной стеной, широкая трещина в которой забита наростами известняка, соперничавшего с наплывами растущего, очевидно, соединения. Возникшая у Спока ассоциация: резиновый мяч порвали и кое-как заделали шов гипсом - была недопустимо образна, но, вероятно, семантически корректна.

\- Что за чертовщина?

\- Полагаю, мы нашли причину фиксируемых аномалий.

С опаской коснувшись неровной стенки, растущей сквозь своды пещеры, Джим неуверенно спросил:

\- Оно же здесь давно? Что это такое?

Спок идеально ровно, не позволяя эмоциям прорваться в речь, лишь раз заглянув в трикодер, проинформировал:

\- Конструкция порядка километра по большей стороне, точную геометрию установить сейчас нельзя. Основой, вероятно, был гранит, трикодер показывает значительные количества окисленного алюминия и титана, соединения платиновой группы, а также крайне стойкие неизвестные нам полимеры и неполимерные органические соединения, в том числе - самовосстанавливающиеся. Скорее всего, строилось как опорный пункт на подходящей планете. Предположу, что останков основателей базы не могло сохраниться. Возраст можно оценить в 786 миллионов лет с погрешностью не более 2 миллионов лет. О внутреннем устройстве сооружения я ничего сказать не могу.

То, что речь Спока в конце сорвалась с безлично-научной на личную - уже говорило о многом. О том, как он устал на этой совсем не подходящей ему планете, о том, как интенсивно крутится что-то у него в голове, пытаясь вписать очередные невозможные факты в устоявшуюся картину мироздания.

-Вот уж на века строили, - устало хмыкнул Кирк.

Известняк почти не приставал к пластику - тяжелый нарост отвалился от легкого движения, открыв проход, в котором в свете тусклого фонаря виднелся широкий белесый коридор. Трикодер обескуражено моргал тревожным сигналом, отказываясь видеть сквозь неровные стены и, уж конечно, здесь был бесполезен и комм, чьи позывные также вязли в этом неизвестном материале.

Споку не нужно было задавать лишних вопросов. За время службы под руководством капитана Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка он четко уяснил: "Мы туда не пойдем" – неправильный ответ, если впереди неисследованные цивилизации и новые миры, куда не ступала нога человека. А размер открывшегося пролома был достаточен, чтобы туда мог протиснуться человек.

Можно ли было назвать "новым миром" настолько древнее сооружение? Звук первого шага, поглощенного неизвестным материалом, был едва различим даже для чуткого слуха вулканца. Высота сводов оказалась достаточной, чтобы можно было идти, уверенно распрямив спину и не склоняясь перед гением строителей, но все же проходы, спроектированные уже неровными, построенные для другого тела, для другого глаза, за миллионы лет не стали, разумеется, удобнее для гуманоидов. "Очень маневренные существа, не менее шести конечностей". Коридоры не гнушались спускаться почти отвесно и вздыматься под неожиданнейшими углами, но фазер, который так облегчал дорогу в пещере, здесь оказался бесполезен: пластик, почти не испаряясь, едва плавился, удушающе воняя и покрываясь густой маслянистой гарью. 

Двери - когда-то, очевидно, двери – выгрызенные в коридорах, были или едва заметны, зарастая все тем же пластиком, или провалились, открывая белесые комнаты, похожие на склады, доки, явственно нежилые помещения. Движение плит, поднявшее плато - оценочно 24.3 миллиона лет назад - медленное воздействие, скрутило и надорвало шар, и этого хватило, чтобы идеально сконструированная матрица жесткого полимера также перекрутилась и регенерация потеряла замысел и геометрию, которые направляли этот рост сотни миллионов лет, и медленно, тысячелетие за тысячелетием, ходы зарастали и наконец-то менялись после долгих лет стазиса. Было видно, как постепенно, как слой за слоем нарастали и бугрились стены, забивались коммуникации и вентиляционные ходы, вставая причудливыми шипами там, где когда-то лежало давно уже истлевшее оборудование и древняя проводка.

Несомненно, это были великие строители, но все очевиднее было, что сооружение и в самом деле невероятно древнее, Спок не ошибся. Присмотревшись к провалу в стене на шершавом сколе можно было разглядеть тончайшие полоски - словно годовые кольца на древесине, но это были не года, это были геологические эпохи, и все это время оно было здесь, вросшее в грунт, пустившее тонкие, словно паутинки, корни в гранит.

Один из коридоров, резко изогнувшись, повел их резко вниз, до самого дна не давая шанса свернуть, не пуская назад. По сырому полу змеились тончайшие ручейки. Нижние ярусы были подтоплены. От влаги упорный пластик не истончился - хоть вода со временем уничтожает даже самый стойкий камень - а стал расти еще быстрее и еще хаотичнее. Эти сырые, залитые водой гроты - бывшие комнаты и коридоры - и вовсе потеряли сходство с рукотворным сооружением, превратившись в экзотические пещеры, поросшие невозможными буграми и наростами, ощерившиеся торчащими во все стороны длинными ломкими иглами, соединенными иногда между собой тончайшими полупрозрачными парусами.

\- Привал, - решительно скомандовал Джим, сворачивая в сторону пластикового рифа, выросшего среди темной прозрачной воды. Капитан был уже по пояс в воде, когда Спок, с трудом преодолевая отвращение, последовал за ним, удерживая трикодер над головой. Вода обволакивала тело, мелкие струйки затекали в дыры в одежде и, едва оказавшись на берегу, Спок, не скрывая раздражения, проинформировал: 

\- Капитан, прошу в дальнейшем назначать меня в десант на планеты с более засушливым климатом. 

На что Кирк только устало отмахнулся:

\- Я приму к сведению, коммандер.

Стоило признать, что остров, помимо того, что обладал тактическим преимуществом, был первым достойным укрытием, которое встретилось им на пути: высокий парус щедрый дугой опоясывал крошечный кусок суши и надежно скрывал их от посторонних глаз. Возможно, и от слишком бдительных приборов, сумев защитить их и от трикодеров сиальцев, если те все же доберутся сюда. 

Джим тяжело дышал: на нижних уровнях возле воды воздух был еще тяжелее. Но в аптечке оставался последний гипоспрей. Стоило ли использовать его сейчас? Имело ли смысл ждать какого-то особенного повода? Будто зная о его сомнениях, Джим предложил:

\- Отдохнем минут двадцать? Я подремлю немного. Ты как?

\- Я нуждаюсь в медитации. Спи, - мягко сказал Спок. Он не соврал, он действительно нуждался в медитации, но не сейчас. Это могло подождать.

Острый вулканский слух улавливал звуки капель в соседних гротах: звонкие – удары о воду, глухие – о пластик. Слышал он и тихое журчание ручья, стекающего по ветвистым ходам в это подземное озеро. Тихое дыхание, неровное и тяжелое у обоих. Но ни одного постороннего звука, который бы грозил опасностью.

Это успокаивало, пожалуй даже убаюкивало. И Спок, к своему стыду, не понимал, как же он потерял концентрацию и уснул. К счастью, сбоящее от постоянной влаги чувство времени не подвело: он открыл глаза раньше Джима.

Взбодрившийся после инъекции и немного отдохнувший Джим с новым интересом осмотрел пещеру и кивнул в сторону крошечного острова неподалеку:

\- Смотри, Спок, что ты там видишь? По-моему, на диплодока похоже. А вон там - ангел. А это что, по-твоему?

\- Это сталагмит, сэр, - уверенно отчеканил Спок, не собираясь поддаваться на провокацию. - А в его основании - отростки геликтитов.

\- Это милая женская ножка, выглядывающая из-под кружевной юбки, - будто не замечая комментария, продолжал с улыбкой Джим. - Вон там - варп-ядро, даже трубки охлаждения есть, Скотти бы оценил. А это - двухметровый член, похож на вулк... Наверное, нам пора, - резко оборвал себя он, вдруг закашлявшись.

Спок только слегка поднял бровь: людская одержимость чрезмерными габаритами мужских половых органов была очаровательна. Но дольше сидеть в этих - безусловно выдающихся пещерах - действительно было непродуктивно и попросту опасно: сырость и холод позволяли делать только короткие привалы, и Спок чувствовал, как начинает сводить начавшие отекать ноги.

Но в этой остановке была и безусловная польза: отдохнув от бессмысленной игры в "салочки" среди бесконечной череды лазов, Спок начал понимать. Сооружение было как яблоко, старательно воссозданное кланом червей. Ажурное, где-то - с шлюзами-выходами (большие помещения у самой "кожуры" слишком напоминали доки для шаттлов), где-то - пронизанное тонкими, забитыми тромбами из пластика сосудиками-коммуникациями. А ведь наверняка когда-то были и внешние туннели, прорубленные в камне, ведущие наверх, а потом заросшие, просевшие и ставшие частью пещер. Ассоциативный ряд был нелогичен, но все же он имел смысл и мог помочь с выбором направления, ведь пока они знали только о тонком слое под самой кожицей. И когда Спок озвучил свое видение Джиму, тот сосредоточенно кивнул и ожидаемо произнес:

-Яблоко, да? Давай попробуем к сердцевине вылезти, наверняка там что-то есть.

Отсюда, снизу, проход к центральной части нашелся быстро, провал, открывающий путь к широким коридорам. Скоро стало ясно и то, почему до этого не получалось пробраться сюда: изнутри хорошо были видны тонкие швы задраенных в древности проходов, соединявших внешнюю техническую часть с жилой внутренней, в которой по стенам коридоров ютились плотные ряды однотипных кают. 

Двигаясь по коридорам - причудливо изогнутым, избегающим правильных форм и ровных полов - Спок никак не мог понять логику архитектора, каталогизируя новые и новые коридоры и пытаясь выстроить у себя в голове план здания, но паутине коридоров не удавалось найти системы и он не мог понять, почему почти ровные длинные пролеты сменялись пучками кривых, ветвящихся словно корни узких лазов и почему какие-то ходы без видимой причины замыкались в кольца. Пластик глушил голоса и звуки шагов, молчал в полной темноте локатор трикодера и в этой слепоте они едва не врезались в сиальцев, агрессивно шипевших что-то, в чем универсальный переводчик едва-едва распознал:

\- Надо... Говорим - мы. Отсюда.

\- Узкие лазы, плохие лазы.

Один из сиальцев - с металлической пластиной под челюстью (Спок не знал, имеет ли это значение, просто привычно собирая факты) - резко оборвал спор:

\- Закончим. Сказал - я. Мое слово.

Переглянувшись, люди молча отступили назад, к прежней развилке. Только когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Кирк едва слышно проговорил:

\- Вот как оно с переводчиком слышится... Придумали же язык.

И, в ответ на невысказанный вопрос, пояснил:

\- А тебе Ухура не рассказывала? Недавно только начали разбираться, на последней Денебианской лингвистической конференции доклад был. Язык они тоже сперли. Свой используют дома, а в космосе - словари от ференги и клингонов, произношение на горнов похоже, даже лингвисты слова не узнавали, а откуда они грамматику взяли - никто еще не понял, кажется, вообще что-то уникальное, ни в одну стандартную схему не укладывается.

Коридоры ветвились - какие-то белесо-серыми путями, то здесь, то там поросшими заблудившимися выростами, а какие-то - узкими грязно-коричневыми лазами, в которых роились словно выеденные кислотой ниши и в них было больше металла, менее активный пластик, и потому многие из них пострадали от времени намного сильнее. Но все же, пусть путь по основным коридорам казался более открытым, неудобным и опасным, не сговариваясь, они выбирали именно его. 

До тех пор, пока путь им не преградила выросшая из разлома гора пластика - словно лава, оставленная извержением вулкана, - полностью перекрыв высокий коридор и оставив только лаз под потолком, в который едва-едва мог протиснуться человек или путь сквозь странный боковой коридор, в котором копились ниши - в большинстве своем разрушенные и полузаросшие, но какие-то - отлично сохранившиеся.

Спок в очередной раз, нахмурившись, издалека направил трикодер на ближайшую из них - ту, к которой время было милостиво настолько, можно было понять, что когда-то было внутри: заметно окислившийся, покореженный шар из хитрого материала, в основном - очередной долговечный многослойный полимер и иридий, - в расколотой оболочке из гранитной массы.

\- Не нравятся мне эти коридоры. И шарики тоже не нравятся, - вдруг сказал Джим.

\- Трикодер показывает слабое остаточное изучение, для анализа данных мало.

\- Но интуиция орет, что не надо туда соваться, да?

\- Полагать, что нелогичное... - Спок оборвал сам себя. - Да, Джим.

Не говоря ни слова больше, Кирк зацепился за вырост наросшего пластика и обреченно полез вверх, пытаясь поймать в плавных волнах и пузырях пластика хоть какую-то опору. Если не только чутье капитана, которому тот доверял больше, чем своим глазам, носу и ушам вместе взятым, но и чутье Спока, дававшее знать о себе и вовсе в крайних случаях, против того, чтобы они приближались к этим нишам, то лучше вернуться к родным и знакомым шансам и привычно карабкаться по неудобным стенам. 

Но все же Спок не мог не задержаться на 0,89 секунды, чтобы скинуть в дополнительно защищенную память трикодера данные о материале шара: удивительно изящное решение, кружево из цепочек атомов, закованное в пластиковый шар - это было крайне интересно и совершенно невероятно. И тут же быстро полез вслед за Джимом, с опаской прислушиваясь к невесомым вибрациям воздуха - верному признаку того, что сиальцы, увы, уже близко. Спрыгнув, Спок тут же дал знак: "Тихо, опасность!", но вместо того, чтобы бежать, Джим, вопреки всему, примкнул к узкой щели, сквозь которую можно было рассмотреть происходящее:

\- За поворот можешь не заглядывать, там такой же пакостный коридор и тупик, все заросло. Мы в ловушке, - просто пояснил он, сдвигаясь чуть в сторону. - Как ты думаешь, полезут? Или будут обходить? Тут должно быть недалеко.

"Узкие лазы, плохие лазы" - вспомнил Спок жалобы сиальцев. Он до сих пор не знал, о бесконечных ли туннелях они говорили тогда или им также не нравились эти ответвления, словно расчерченные дрожащей рукой и ведущие в сторону центра. Но на всякий случай перенес руку ближе к фазеру, установленному на оглушение. Заряда оставалось немного, но его должно было хватить.

Добравшиеся до наплыва сиальцы опять яростно переругивались - и было ясно, что у их лидера (этот сиалец с металлической пластиной под челюстью был главным, Спок был уверен, что определил верно) уже не оставалось никаких аргументов, кроме его титула. И, даже не зная ничего о сиальцах, Спок мог сказать, что и он будет вот-вот оспорен. В чем бы ни был конфликт - все будет решено сейчас. Очень вовремя, как раз тогда, когда у преследуемых не осталось путей к бегству.

Воздев к потолку руки, главный прошипел что-то недовольно и шагнул вниз, в темнеющий провал коридора, скрывшись из виду, но не переставая ворчать. Наверное – о том, что ничего страшного в давно мертвых зданиях быть не может. Посчитав демонстрацию достаточной, он раздраженно подошел к самому выходу, остановившись возле ближайшей ниши. Интуиция оберегла Спока от прикосновения к шару, но почему-то сиалец - представитель расы невероятных воров - не прислушивался к ней. Длинный палец еще не коснулся поверхности, но Спок уже знал: что-то пойдет не так, прямо сейчас, ужасным и непоправимым образом.

Мрачно обведя взглядом своих подчиненных, сиалец приложил ладонь к сколу в полимерной кожуре и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать - но вдруг дернулся и замер, сведенный судорогой. И закричал, замолкая лишь для коротких рваных вдохов.

Сиальцы тут же отхлынули назад - невольно дернулся и Кирк, надежно защищенный толстой стеной, но тут же вновь прикипел взглядом к трещине. Ужасающая картина, в худшем из смыслов, но они ничего не могли сделать и ничем не могли помочь, только наблюдать – так, как люди в Средние века смотрели на пытки и казни. 

Сиалец вдруг также резко замолчал и больше не двигался. Прошла минута, другая - казалось, по обе стороны стены наблюдатели задержали дыхание. Но ничего не менялось. Не знающие, что делать и уж точно не собирающиеся (не решающиеся?) спасать своего командира сиальцы с опаской отошли в сторону, держа дисрапторы наготове. 

\- Я хочу знать, что это было, - мрачно сказал Кирк, отойдя от своего наблюдательного пункта.

"И чем это грозит нам", - мысленно закончил Спок. Посмотрев наверх, он еще раз убедился, что выбраться не удастся и просто пошел вперед, туда, где за поворотом прятался коридор, полный таких же тускло поблескивающих шаров, каждый из которых мог быть опасен, мог поймать, удержать и убить свою добычу.

Перед началом коридора Спок остановился, успокаивая сердцебиение. Он не знал, что чувствует Джим и в чем выражается его "интуиция", но для него причины дискомфорта стали очевидны: телепатический фон, очень слабый, но крайне некомфортный. Следовало предупредить капитана и быть предельно осторожным. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в ментальном контакте с чем-то настолько неизвестным и чуждым. И древним, построившем базы на дальних планетах еще тогда, когда на Земле первые живые существа строили бактериальные маты и учились организовываться в колонии.

Он проверил трикодером ближайшие ниши, в которых на дне лежали только черепки оболочек и труха. Пусто. От шара с большой трещиной пахнуло сильно - так, что Спок едва не отшатнулся. Слишком опасный, такой же, как тот, что держал сиальца в плену.

\- Я начинаю, - просто сказал Спок, найдя, наконец, подходящий шар - еще живой, но очень слабый.

\- Обещай мне не дотрагиваться до него. И никаких вулканских штучек и слияний разумов, - мрачно велел Джим. - При малейшем риске я тебя оттаскиваю.

\- Без прямого контакта, скорее всего, не удастся ничего узнать. Я не могу обещать.

Джим молчал ровно две секунды, а потом Спок кожей почувствовал изменение: Джим плавно и естественно перетек в Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка, капитана флагмана Звездного флота, мягкий тон которого лишь едва прикрывал сталь во взгляде и безусловный приказ в интонациях: 

\- Обещай мне.

Спок мог бы не обещать. Пожалуй, он был одним из немногих, кто действительно мог возразить Кирку, когда тот был настроен серьезно, когда даже невероятно упрямый и убежденный в своих идеалах и своей правоте доктор Маккой отводил взгляд. 

\- Я постараюсь.

Сосредоточившись и ослабив щиты, он приблизил руку к шару: достаточно, чтобы почувствовать телепатический поток кончиками пальцев, но не чтобы слиться этим разумом. Достаточно, чтобы почувствовать миазмы неизвестного разума и потянуться к ним.

Чужое присутствие сразу же затопило его с головой. Это было действительно что-то живое, что-то невозможно мерзкое. Оно невидимо шевелилось в этих нишах, столь же древнее, как и все это сооружение, что-то, настолько искавшее жизни, что готово было просуществовать так миллиарды лет, не умирая. Не умея этого делать. Слово для этого Спок узнал сразу. Катра, вот что это было. Логичное, верное определение, полностью соответствующее словарному значению слова, но вся сущность Спока противилась тому, чтобы называть эту - пакость - так. Возможно, когда-то Строители могли быть мирной, агрессивной, логичной, хаотичной, воинственной, мудрой расой (воистину бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечном числе форм!), выбравшей тот или иной путь развития - но то, что осталось от них, никоим образом не могло считаться разумным или действительно живым. Едва уловив подушечками пальцев разум этого сознания, он ощущал что-то вязкое, липкое, затягивающее - и весь его вулканский контроль не мог ему помочь избавиться от этого - мерзкого, мерзкого, отвратительного! - ощущения в телепатических узлах. 

Это что-то ждало, когда-то - принимая многие и многие родные корабли, ожидая редких гостей, ожидая их и не встречая ни одного. Это были долгоживущие существа, прожившие здесь жизнь и умершие в этих стенах. И их катра, сохраненная в те древние времена, когда в праокеанах Вулкана крошечные живые существа только-только обзаводились известковым панцирем, когда-то безопасная, мирная катра, постепенно превратилась в существо, чего-то жаждущее, чего-то ждущее, не сознающее причин, не помнящее себя, но чего-то желающее. И бесконечно терпеливо ждущее.

Оно мечтало иметь возможность что-то сделать - все стремления существа, ждавшего без мыслей и памяти миллионы лет, стали только к этому. Оно манило к себе, и хотя у Спока в ушах все еще звучал полный боли крик-шипение сиальца, в какой-то момент отрицание оказалось крайне нелогичным, и потому Спок отбросил его. Он потянулся вперед, желая лишь дотронуться до прохладного металла, узнать.

И очнулся от боли в руке: Джим крепко держал его, оттаскивая от шара. Спок неуверенно шагнул назад, едва не упав: ноги не слушались. Недопустимо для вулканца. Но ему было так холодно. И от одной мысли, что и вулканская катра когда-то может переродиться в подобное, становилось дурно.

Как-то почувствовав состояние Спока, Джим аккуратно усадил его у стены, подальше от мертвенно-живой ниши. И молчал, не задавая вопросов. Спок был благодарен за это, но это были важные сведения, и его капитан должен был знать.

\- Значит, мы по кладбищу гуляем? - дослушав, поежился Джим.

\- Нет, просто они хранили катру у себя в жилище. Мы о них ничего не знаем.

\- Да и вряд ли узнаем. Подумать только, почти миллиард лет... Может быть, даже их звезды уже нет.

Крайне неточные допущения капитана - грубое округление результатов, фактическая ошибка в оценке состояния звезды - не меняли сути: действительно, вероятность того, что удастся узнать хоть что-то об этой цивилизации, была исчезающе мала, даже поиски их родины представлялись невозможным мероприятием.

Спок вслушался в тишину. Пещера хорошо поглощала звуки, но крики они бы услышали. Значило ли это, что захваченный шаром умер? Или он все еще стоял неподвижно, поглощенный хваткой катрой прежних обитателей это постройки?

Джим поднялся на ноги.

\- Что ж, удивительно то, что мы так долго умудрялись в тупик не попасть. Этот коридор - он ведь к центру ведет, да?

Не открывая глаз, Спок медленнее, чем обычно, сказал:

\- Подтверждаю.

\- У меня такое чувство, что нам там не понравится.

\- Подтверждаю, - проинформировал Спок, поднимаясь на ноги. Он успел увидеть, тень улыбки на губах Джима, но был тот сосредоточен и готов к худшему.

В этом большой яблоке с клетками-комнатами многие и многие ходы кружили по мякоти, плотно ее опутывая, но к сердцевине шли только эти узкие темные червоточины, в которых разрушенные ниши зарастали наплывами пластика, которые росли все смелее, превращаясь в колонны, соединяющиеся в арки над головой.

\- Отличный антураж для страшной сказки. Вот именно этого и не хватало, - несколько нервно хмыкнул Кирк.

Колонные все отчетливее сливались в арки и вырастали в мрачный колонный зал. Наклон пола уменьшался, пока не выровнялся вовсе, нервные изгибы коридора превратились в плавную волну, и в центральный зал они вошли по торжественному широкому коридору.

Вдоль стен тесно уходили в темноту десятки таких же ходов, а в центр, горбясь и пузырясь пластиком, скалясь остатками иридиевых шипов, стояло что-то, задуманное когда-то как прибор. Отделитель катры - сразу понял-почувствовал Спок. Подобное когда-то существовало и на Вулкане, но технология и даже принцип действия были утрачены еще до Сурака, став уже тогда жутковатой полулегендой.

Безумное устройство, не орудие убийства, оно разрывало связь между катрой и телом настолько жестоко и верно, что никакие ментальные техники не могли соединить их обратно. 

Откуда-то догадавшись об этом устройстве (можно было сказать: прочитав мысли, но Спок знал, что его капитану ни в коем случае нельзя отказать в интеллекте и умении сопоставить факты) Джим только спросил:

\- Эта штука - она работает? После миллионов лет - все еще работает?

\- Она не просто работает. Она - как эти шары. Живая.

\- Уходим отсюда, - решительно сказал капитан. - Сможешь вывести?

Спок задумался, прокручивая в голове схему коридоров, вспоминая неисследованные развилки, пытаясь воссоздать модель помещения, но знаний было недостаточно, и он покачал головой:

\- Я знаю только общее направление. Пока я не могу с хоть какой-то уверенностью сказать о том, какой коридор нам нужен, слишком хаотично.

Кирк задумчиво осмотрел зал, но так и не нашел ничего, что могло бы им помочь. В сердце этой комнаты – на разделитель - смотреть он избегал. Это можно было бы назвать людской инстинктивной реакцией, если бы и сам Спок не был ей подвержен.

\- Тогда просто в соседний ход, - наконец, вынес вердикт капитан. - Назад идти все равно бесполезно.

В этот раз им действительно повезло. Центральные коридоры – без сомнения, некомфортные и опасные – не подчинялись странной аритмике остальных ходов и раскручивались по всему зданию широкой спиралью. Очень скоро за широким изгибом коридора показался тусклый свет и, не замедляя шага, Кирк снял палец с курка изувеченного фазера, выключив его. Но, очевидно, сиальцам было не до несостоявшейся добычи. Они стояли там же, вдали от своего лидера, перебрасываясь отрывочными тихими фразами. Они не решались подойти к нему, почти черному в тусклом свете фонаря, не могли бросить его здесь и уйти, боялись этой неизвестности, и им не было дело до также напряженно ждущих людей, скрывшихся в глубокой тени.

Главный стоял, словно оцепенев. А потом без видимой причины рухнул, сбросив шар с постамента. Глухой удар был заглушен едва слышным выдохом-шепотом-шорохом сиальцев, резко отшатнувшихся от упавшего тела. Прошла минута, другая - но тот оставался неподвижен. И не дышал: узкие створки за ушными отверстиями замерли открытыми. Наблюдающие заметили это и круг начал медленно и осторожно сужаться, пока тело не обступили вплотную. Удивленно-испуганный шорох резко разорвал громкий восторженный, воодушевляющий вопль, и, вдохновленные этим призывом, сиальцы кинулись на труп.

Тонкие, сутулые фигурки облепили тело и засуетились вокруг, сдирая одежду, забирая дисраптор, сумку с пояса, все, что было у мертвого.

Казалось невероятным, что три тонких тела могут собраться в мелко шевелящуюся кучу, но они это как-то сделали, напоминая масляным блеском своих чешуек тесное сборище сотен жуков.

-Значит, мародерством они тоже не брезгуют? - не скрывая омерзения, Кирк, словно загипнотизированный, не отрывал взгляда от сиальцев.

Стоило бы ответить, что научный подход не предполагает предвзятого и оценочного суждения о чуждой морали, но действо также неожиданно закончилось и, разом потеряв интерес к лежащему на полу, оставшиеся в живых отхлынули от тела , чтобы сформировать тесный круг неподалеку. Один из них, самый высокий и поджарый, поднял на вытянутой руке темную металлическую пластинку и защелкнул ее у себя под челюстью. После секундной тишины заговорили все сразу, быстро, суетливо, перебивая друг друга, решая, очевидно, что делать дальше. В этой суматохе кто-то случайно пихнул шар хвостом и тот неспешно, с достоинством покатился по коридору вниз, к центру. По тому коридору, где в тени прятались они с Джимом. Спок мог винить в этом свою усталость или сырой мороз (пусть Чехов и уверял восторженно, что мороз - это только когда снег хрустит под ногами), но факты были таковы, что он, пытаясь отгадать, что же решат сиальцы, пропустил момент, когда шар оказался совсем близко. И когда он понял свою ошибку, было уже поздно: Джим попал в манящее поле шара и сделал быстрый и решительный последний шаг. Спок отдернул его за плечо мгновением позже, чем нужно: его капитан коснулся шара. Безумно надеясь, Спок решился спросить:

-Джим?

-Да, все в порядке, - ответил ему тот, замерев на мгновение, но Споку сразу стало ясно: нет, не в порядке. И у него совсем не было времени для хоть чего-то, что могло бы помочь. Капитан дернулся раз, другой - странное, противоестественное движение, о причине которого не нужно было гадать. Очевидно. Материал для исследования: как связаны рефлексы одного вида и память катры другого, может ли это контролироваться сознанием и что можно узнать о вселившемся разуме. Мысль возникла и сразу же была отброшена: Спок не собирался в этом кошмаре видеть тему для очередной статьи, каким бы прорывом в науке она не манила.

Джим вновь замер, испуганно глядя на Спока - у того не было ни слов успокоения, ни времени, чтобы их произнести, - и закричал - крик невыносимой боли, такой же, как и у попавшего в тот же плен сиальца. Крик сразу же резко оборвался, и, не давая Споку опомниться, Джим рухнул, свернувшись в тесный клубок и тяжело дыша, но лишь вулканец подлетел к нему, заорал снова, срывая голос, напрягая до судороги мышцы всего тела. Наверное, человеческий разум оказался непонятен твари или это было сопротивление сильной воли, но она еще раз отпустила, дав Джиму, покрытому холодным потом, время для пары жадных вдохов. Не смея надеяться, Спок протянул было руку, но тут же резко отдернул ее. Ему оставалось только наблюдать, давясь от отвращения, как на родном лице проступает маска твари.

В последний раз настоящий Джим вынырнул на поверхность - и тут же исчез, едва успев шевельнуть губами в беззвучном: "Спок!" Карие, такие живые когда-то глаза, теперь глядели на Спока, и в них не было узнавания. Джим внутри все еще боролся, Спок это видел: в том, как на мертвенно-отстраненном лице появлялась и тут же исчезала тень человеческого, настоящего страдания. Но он проигрывал, с каждой секундой все больше отступая. Растворяясь.

Захватчик знал, чего он хочет. Медленно, мучительно, выдавливая из себя каждое движение в чуждом непослушном теле, отталкивая сопротивляющееся сознание Джима, двигался, дергаясь словно марионетка, ударяясь о стены, спотыкаясь и падая. Не зная, что у него есть руки, не помня, что делать с ногами и оставшись, наконец, на четвереньках, но все также упрямо ползя вперед, к Споку, не замечавшему, что он отступает к центральному залу.

\- Да ладно, неужели тебе не страшно? - смеялся когда-то (два года, четыре месяца, семнадцать дней и двенадцать минут назад) Джим, посадив Спока смотреть земные фильмы ужасов - классику этого жанра, от начала двадцатого века и до последних удачных новинок века двадцать третьего. Тогда Споку было не интересно и довольно-таки неприятно смотреть киноленты, в которых со сладким упорством и нелогичностью обрывали десятки жизней. Особенно - когда виной этому была маленькая, мертвая по сценарию, нелепо двигающаяся девочка, упорно ползущая к своей добыче.

Теперь же эта картина оживала перед ним не на архаичной двумерной кинопленке, не в виде щедро политых пиксельной кровью трехмерных голограмм, а по-настоящему. И хуже всего было то, что эти движения постепенно, очень медленно, но все же становились осмысленнее: чуждое сознание потихоньку заполняло собой все, как вода, заполняющая собой все, куда сможет достать. Чужому нужно было лишь время, чтобы устроиться, а значит, время было врагом. Решившись, Спок быстрым движением зажал нерв на шее Джима. Это давало лишь несколько минут для того чтобы хоть как-то проанализировать ситуацию. Но это не было решением. Нервный захват - не то, что действует долго, а при частом применении и вовсе опасный прием, убивающий нервные волокна. И нужно было что-то сделать сейчас, немедленно придумать выход, пока эта тварь не нашла то, к чему стремится и не убила Джима.

Он перебирал варианты один из одним - бесполезные, требующие длительной подготовки, убьющие Джима, все неприемлемые, пока не остался лишь один. Если Спок не ошибался в своих расчетах - а он если и ошибался, то только в своем оптимизме - то у Джима оставалось совсем немного времени. Пусть тот был человеком необычайно сильной воли, он все же был человеком и даже не слышал о тех ментальных практиках, которыми владеет каждый вулканец. Спок же проходил должную подготовку. Он был уверен, что справится. Он слышал, как в панике отходят сиальцы, забрав с собой фонарь и оставив ему темноту. Пусть. У него права уйти не было.

Он опустился на корточки и, позволив себе ослабить контроль, на секунду закрыл глаза. Руки подрагивали. Перед ним был Джеймс Кирк, его капитан, его Джим - но он же был и той сущностью, даже простое прикосновение к разуму которой казалось противоестественным, а то, что он задумал - и вовсе невозможным. Нелогично. Сколько раз он шел на куда больший риск и осознанно принимал решения, могущие закончиться медленной и крайне неприятной смертью, но так боялся он только сейчас. 

Странно, Спок только сейчас заметил, что его пальцы онемели. Это все холод подземелий. На вдохе в груди тянуло, и он отметил, что во время следующей медитации - когда это будет? - следует спуститься глубже, в транс, и восстановить легкие. Пытаясь согреться, Спок с силой потер ладонь о ладонь и начал тщательно массировать фаланги. Теплые руки - важнейшее в контактной телепатии, а ему нужно было использовать все, что могли дать ему его далекие от выдающихся способности. Сосредоточившись - измотанный организм норовил провалиться в транс от малейшей попытки его настроить - Спок увеличил скорость обмена веществ: нужно было тепло.

Выдохнув, Спок потянулся рукой вперед и осторожно коснулся контактных точек на лице безвольно лежавшего Джима, инициируя контакт разумов, и после секундного колебания, Ждущий, словно не веря своему счастью, нерешительно ощупал сознание Спока - как будто копошась в голове холодными влажными руками, подрагивающими от предвкушения - и резко набросился, просачиваясь ледяными иголками сквозь нервные волокна в пальцах - в руках - в голове - вламываясь в его сознание - тесня и выталкивая. Он не ожидал такого напора и такой силы. Нужно было оттолкнуть и освободиться, но тело уже не принадлежало Споку, его отрезали от всех ощущений, и ему остались темнота, тишина, пустота вместо ощущения своего тела и фантомная боль. А еще - редкие неконтролируемые телепатические импульсы, немного сознания и твердая уверенность в том, что он должен держать за щитами остатки себя. За несколько мгновений он стал тем, чем был ждущий: сущностью без памяти и с крупицей знаний: не пускать, держаться, бороться. Голые эмоции, голая катра.

Чужак осваивался, ворочаясь, привыкая и отшвыривая - возвращая Споку - лишнее, неумело теряя нужное: вулканский контроль, все накопленные за годы жизни знания, ощущение зудящей кожи, боль в сбитых руках и лишняя влажность в легких. Собирая себя заново по кусочкам, он смог увидеть и чужое. Пусть катра не хранила в себе памяти; облик, история, личность - все эти знания были потеряны, но кое-что осталось. И Спок понял, как он просчитался, невозможно, нелепо, стыдно просчитался, приняв за аксиому то, ей ни в коем случае не являлось. Твари был нужен не Джим. И не Спок. Ей нужны были оба. И она не собиралась отпускать ни одного. 

У ее была двойная катра, а когда-то было и два мозга. Целостных, тесно связанных между собой, и она хотела вернуть себе оба, не умея обходиться одним. Спок достаточно знал о земных динозаврах, но у Ждущего этот союз был на несоизмеримо более высоком уровне: не просто дополнительный нервный узел, а второй полноценный мозг, созданный для работы в тандеме. 

Захватчик стремился к Центру, неловко распределяя половинки катры между доставшимися ему сознаниями, пытаясь объединить в одно целое двух таких разных существ. То, чем стал Спок, улавливало рождавшиеся в сознании чужого не слова, даже не образы, скорее - намерения, цели: намерение и цель идти к разделителю, намерение и цель развязать, намерение и цель связать новое и получить себя. Не важно, что из этого могло получиться, не важно, каким оно бы получилось. И все - без смысла, без осознания, без каких-либо выводов, лишь намерение. Цель. 

Для этого парного существа разделитель катры - орудие, ставшее темной холодной легендой у древних вулканцев - мог иметь иной смысл, но для чего бы его ни строили когда-то - для казни ли, лечения, пытки, обновления или чего-то иного - Спок точно знал, что им туда нельзя. Через телепатию Спока Ждущий смог неловко соединить их сознания, но этого было мало: он хотел намертво связать их с Джимом и получить обоих. И Спок вновь мог только ждать, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду, не теряя концентрации, чтобы вновь не потерять себя, ловя обрывки информации, аккуратно возвращая себе ошметки сознания, собирая их, как выживший в кораблекрушении собирает на своем плоту найденное среди плавающих обломков. Но, возможно, это существо было сильнее, возможно - всего лишь опытнее. Вопреки всем его усилиям сознание сыпалось песком его родных пустынь, и песчинка за песчинкой он продолжал терять себя, просыпаясь искрами сквозь пальцы, уже не помня, зачем он здесь и почему так больно.

Песчинки падали одна за одной, сияющие как звезды, которые он не помнил, переливающиеся именами, которые он забыл, людьми, которых терял. Бесконечное множество знаний и образов сыпались как песок его забытой планеты, и с каждой песчинкой уходила крошечная часть того, чем был он, не знавший своего имени.

Этих песчинок осталось совсем чуть-чуть, когда он увидел тончайшую золотую нить, искрящуюся в его темноте и, не умея колебаться, потянулся к ней. Это было правильно, он понял сразу. Песчинки замерли на месте, и он вспомнил одно имя: "Джим". Позвал - и нить отозвалась тончайшим легким звоном ("Улыбка" - вернулось знание) и в темноте стало не так смертельно пусто и одиноко.

Нить его согревала и он, как мог, возвращал ей тепло и свою радость. Песчинки замерли на месте и он, откуда-то зная, что делать, подумал о них и позвал их. Теперь песчинки слушались его и подлетели к нити, которая моргнула и зажглась только ярче, даря Споку - теперь он знал свое имя, Нить ему сказала - бесконечный восторг. Он коснулся разумом ее еще раз, чтобы ощутить кого-то бесконечно далекого и одновременно бесконечно близкого, и почувствовал прикосновение в ответ и от Связи полетели сияющие искры, а отдельные песчинки, кружащие вокруг, в удивительных узорах нанизывались словно на тонкие струны и собирались в образы и память.

Он позвал еще раз - но вместо уютного жара родных пустынь его ледяной водой прожгла агония. Рванувшись, он вынырнул из своей темноты на короткое мгновение и смог выдрать кровоточащий кусок знания: существо добралось до Центра и начало убивать его Джима. Душераздирающе. Сейчас это определение не было просто эпитетом.

Но теперь, когда Спок помнил себя, он видел, что вовсе не бессилен: у него была нить Связи. И если их враг портил катру Джима и отделял ее от тела навсегда - что ж, обязанность Спока была лишь в том, чтобы дать ей приют, а потом собрать заново даже из обломков и избавиться от пришельца. Внимание чужого - оба его внимания - было сосредоточено на разделителе, и в этом Спок видел свой шанс.

По Связи он позвал Джима к себе - и тот легко откликнулся, оставляя агонизирующие нервные клетки своего тела. Его сознание соединялась с сознанием Спока в единое целое - недопустимо близко, целостнее, чем любое слияние разумов, опасное для того, кто не проходил подготовки Целителей. Поврежденная катра Джима окуклилась в теплый шар, защищая себя и Связь, а в сторону чужой катры протянулась провисшая, тусклая нить, по которой Спок, превозмогая отвращение, потянулся к укрепляющемуся в освободившемся сознании пришельцу.

Это стало, наверное, самой сложной работой Спока за все время, сложнее всех его исследований и безумной службы во флоте. Тяжелый труд, требующий от него всей концентрации, но раз начав, он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на отдых или даже на мысли о том, что именно он делает и почему это получается. Теперь он видел: тело Джима с трудом принимало чужую катру, нужно было только немного помочь распутать уродливые, насильно насажденные связи, и тогда все можно будет вернуть. Достаточно было лишь начать тянуть петлю, чтобы распутать крохотную ниточку связи с пришельцем и тут же каким-то немыслимым образом частичка Джима возвращалась и занимала освободившееся, привычное для нее место. А там, где ей, искореженной жестокой процедурой, не получалось вернуться и укорениться, помогал Спок, вспоминая, находя в своей катре ее отпечаток, залечивая.

Когда Спок чувствовал, что нужно его терпение и покорно ждал, у Джима была агрессия и напор - но Спок находил их и в себе, и знал, что если нужно - Джим будет терпелив и сможет выжидать ровно столько, сколько необходимо. Целостное, верное, логичное видение мира возвращалось к Споку через гибкое восприятие Джима, не отпечаток, но иной, более совершенный союз.

Шаг за шагом, тяжело, сознание настраивались, восполняя - не становясь копией друг друга, - Спок знал, что когда все закончится, Джим снова станет хозяином своего тела и рассудка, потому что вирус будет вытеснен, возвращен в оболочку, в которой он существовал миллионы лет. И сейчас Спок слушал шорох песка и песню звезд - и счастливо смеялся, когда крошечные смерчи из миллионов искорок, переплетаясь, скользили по Связи, помогая Джиму вернуться, выстраивая едва ли не заново костяк личности, саму суть, то, что может зваться катрой - или душой.

Шар, похороненный в глубине разделителя, тихо звякнул, принимая в себя катру Ждущего, и Споку тут же вернулось все, все ощущения: глухая темнота зала, тишина, нарушаемая дыханием, полная осознанность и контроль над своим телом. Медленно он оторвал сведенные пальцы от лица Джима. Скорее всего, Ждущий вцепился намертво, оставляя синяки на контактных точках. Левая ладонь горела и в ней отчетливо проступала пульсация крови. С шумом выдохнув, он потянул руку вверх, медленно стаскивая с шипов, стараясь не повредить мышцы и связки сильнее необходимого, больше, чем они уже повреждены. Плохая рана: кривые обломки шипов впивались под кожу под разными углами, не протыкая, не раздвигая, но разрывая ткани. Доктору Маккою придется сшивать мышцы и связки вручную, регенератор не смог бы восстановить полную подвижность и чувствительность руки.

Рядом дернулся Джим, приходя в себя, и Спок тут же прижался к нему, с силой впечатывая в стенку прибора. Вовремя: восстановленную связь катры и тела все еще лихорадило, но беспорядочные сокращения мышц, словно приступ эпилепсии, можно было считать добрым знаком. Приступ длился лишь несколько секунд, а потом Джим, не открывая глаз - Спок не знал, почему он так уверен в этом - хрипло, нечетко произнес:

-Я ведь слышал - ты звал меня. И чувствовал твое тепло. И еще нить, лучше нити Ариадны. Знаешь, словно бы мы связаны, а ты вел меня.

"Невозможно. Нелогично и невозможно". Вулканская телепатия - не путеводная нить, а наличие катры у людей - вопрос для дискуссий уже больше ста лет. 

Джим шевельнулся, пытаясь встать. Безуспешная попытка: тело все еще не подчинялось, потерявшее контроль и вымерзшее. Не дожидаясь возражений, Спок поднял его на ноги и обнял за талию, зная, что сама невозможность идти самостоятельно уже ранит эго капитана. 

Спок знал направление, но память о пройденном маршруте была малополезна: слишком многие коридоры, пройденные ими по пути сюда, не оставляли возможности вернуться. Но теперь, зная о двойной сути строителей, он смог увидеть в бестолковой, на первый взгляд, путанице пересечение двух узоров, первого - ажурного и вычурного, с петлями, дублирующими коридорами и плавными изгибами - и другого - динамичного, стремящегося к самым коротким путям и не стесняющегося резких перепадов. C этим знанием он мог найти выход, пусть даже многие коридоры давно исчезли, став частью толстых стен. 

Теперь он мог осознанно выбрать нужный туннель, пусть даже вновь и вновь попадая в тупики и утыкаясь в провалы в полу. Хорошо, что он смог найти их фонарь брошенный Джимом у теперь уже мертвого шара. Без него пришлось бы ползти вдоль стен, и кто знает, смогли бы он выбраться тогда. Уже не отсчитывая время, Спок брел по коридорам, лишь однажды остановившись, чтобы взять на руки потерявшего сознание Джима. Но он не помнил, как дошел до выхода из здания, как смог довести (донести?) Джима. Только тогда он позволил себе остановиться и осесть на каменный пол, привалившись к стене, прижав Джима к груди. Тот подрагивал - редкие, судорожные движения - и тяжело дышал: последний гипоспрей они использовали еще на нижних уровнях. Давно. Спок обнял его покрепче, пытаясь согреть. Каждое дыхание отдавалось хрипом и болью в горле - как будто он вдохнул воду. Климатические установки были безнадежно испорчены. Наверное, тоже давно.

Выдохи оборачивались нерожденным кашлем, только сжимавшим до боли грудную клетку. Джим, который и сам дышал с трудом, пришел в себя и все же нашел силы посмотреть на него - и обеспокоенно, и слегка заинтересованно, - так что Спок решил прояснить, делая долгие паузы между словами:

\- Легкие вулканцев приспособлены для жизни в пустыне, а не на болоте. В условиях моей родины они намного продуктивнее ваших жабр. 

Спок слышал сиальцев где-то рядом, они тоже смогли выйти из лабиринта, но это было не важно. Он знал, что теперь они хотят того же: чтобы закончился шторм и можно было, наконец, транспортироваться наверх. Это его не волновало. Он просто ждал сигнала с "Энтерпрайз". Главный сиалец быстро зашипел что-то и переводчик чихнул, выдавая лишь обрывок фразы:

-Не нападу. Не нападай.

-Не нападем. Ты тоже не нападешь, - согласился Спок.

Показания трикодера медленно приходили в норму, и зона охвата сканера постепенно росла. Скоро, не более чем через два целых и семнадцать сотых часа, луч корабля дотянется до поверхности и сможет их наконец-то поднять. 

Джим дрожал и придвигался ближе к Споку, пытаясь согреться. Но все было позади, действительно позади.  
***  
На третьей наблюдательной палубе было безлюдно: по уставу время смены Гамма было ночью. Впрочем, Спок не ошибся, полагая, что капитан будет именно здесь, проигнорировав восстанавливающий режим, назначенный доктором. Знал он и то, что информация о последствиях подобного пренебрежения также будет старательно проигнорирована, поэтому, идя сюда, он захватил накидку, присланную с Вулкана матерью, теплую, греющую зябкими пустынными ночами.

Не решаясь почему-то окликнуть, он неслышно подошел сзади и накинул ткань Джиму на плечи, на что тот, не поворачиваясь от развернувшейся за окном панорамы, спокойно и без удивления произнес:

\- Почему-то знал, что это ты, Спок. Спасибо.

За толстым стеклом зависла до безумия красивая планета: изумрудно-зеленые теплые океаны, от болотно-зеленого до бордового - линии берегов, и коричневые, песочные всех оттенков, континенты. И белые облака сверху, раскручивающиеся из спиралей циклонов.

\- Благодарность нелогична.

\- Ну конечно, и это тоже только твой долг, - в голосе Джима слышался смех, и Споку не нужно было отводить взгляда от вида за окном, он и так ощущал, что на губах его капитана - легкая, мягкая и совершенно искренняя улыбка с неизменно трогательными ямочками на щеках. Как-то ощущал и то, что человек плотнее запахнул накидку. - Теплое. Все время мерзну после... всего этого. Откуда у тебя такое?

\- Мать пребывает в убеждении, что мне "очень идут" традиционные вулканские одежды. И, как и большинство землян, придает особое значение годовщинам моего рождения.

Спок прямо-таки кожей ощущал легкий беззвучный смех Джима. Но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни отвести глаз от планеты под ними. Видна была черная гряда молодых вулканических островов, окруженных у берегов все той же легкомысленно-зеленой живой бахромой.

Слышно было, как гудят импульсные двигатели корабля, заглушенные обычно суетой и шумом. На грани восприятия даже для вулканца, но все же до этой палубы мерный гул доходил даже сквозь превосходную звукоизоляцию. Зато невероятно четко Спок слышал человеческое дыхание, всегда более быстрое, чем его. Подчиняясь возникшему порыву, он, не анализируя своих действий, не в силах оторвать взгляд от океана под ними, все также молча и плавно протянул руку в сторону Джима. Соприкосновение сложенных в древнем вулканском жесте рук было бесконечно логичным.


End file.
